XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS: Care Manual
by LeakySneakyOprichniki
Summary: You the lucky owner of a new XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS model! Inside are the details and tips to keep up with him, and make sure he has all that he needs.


_**Full credit to A.D. Williams for the original idea of the "Character units" I did this for fun, and felt as if it was desperately needed.**_

* * *

><p>Congratulations!<p>

You are now the new owner of a XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS unit. In this manual are instructions on how to properly care for your unit and keep them happy, and healthy.

* * *

><p><strong>Accessories <strong>

In the packaging XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS come with an assortment of important and useful items.

1. A multi strap cloak as well as extra pairs of boots, gloves, pants, and undergarments for them to change in and out of. *these items can be hand washed.

2. Books, files, and experimental equipment. This should help in keeping your XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS busy. It is common for this particular unit to tamper with concoctions, and even people. Due to this destructive nature, it's one of the more dangerous units. The books and files, however, should prevent them from getting bored and causing havoc. Reading materials are always good within reason.

3. Brushes, Combs and other grooming materials.

* * *

><p><strong>Personality and Behavioral settingsdefaults**

XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS has three common patterns of behavior:

Passive/ Content

Arrogant

Frustrated/ Aggressive

When XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS first arrives in his new home, the start setting of behavior should be set to passive or content. Be warned though, if his new surroundings aren't to his liking, there is a chance he could slip into Arrogant. He may or may not comment the more he is left to explore.

XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS Arrogant setting of behavior can commonly be activated around other units in other Kingdom Hearts unit series. This can also occur during debate of ideas. It's recommended that to deter the Arrogant mode from becoming off putting, or progressing into Aggressive, that the owner listen and agree with this unit's strong opinions on darkness. Remember to be attentive to rants.

Frustrated, and Aggressive is a mode you want to stay away from. XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS can become lethal, or lash out and become deadly. In rare cases this can activate his Dominating mode. In the setting of Domination he'll try to take a hold of you and bend you to his will with physical force. This can also bring forth his use of darkness, and control.

If you do not own another unit and do not mind this mode, then by all means let this run its course. It's reported that some owners find this pleasurable.

* * *

><p><strong>Compatibleincompatible units and companions **

XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS units on a rarity become lonely. But, if you are considering another unit, or already have one, here are some other models to keep in mind that may alter your units' behavior.

RIKU: are known to be possessed and controlled by XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS units. Though they are not in any way friendly towards another, it's one of the easiest ways to keep your XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS engaged and preoccupied. The only warning would be the activation of several different modes. RIKU may counter act him, and push him into frustration due to his lack of submission.

MALEFICENT: This dark unit is known to be neutral with XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS. They will talk occasionally about the next move towards Kingdom Hearts and achieving the power of darkness. If you are looking for a unit to monitor his rants, this one should do just fine.

SORA: This unit is not recommend at all for your XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS. If you happen to own a SORA separate them immediately, for having those both can result in the death or deactivation of either model.

If your XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS is lonely, and in need of more attention, feel free to acquire a female companion. A female companion can provide stimulation and affection for your XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS if they are found compatible. If that is not an option you can order a minion unit, GUARDIAN, for him to direct so that he has his natural sense of control and order.

* * *

><p><strong>Handling, Grooming, and Care <strong>

XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS require a small portion of attention to maintain them. Making sure that he his well fed and hydrated can cover a large part of his degree of content. He doesn't mind eating alone, but can become reserved or agitated with, or with out company.

You do not have to escort or supervise him while bathing, but he tends to be content with pampering. If you do attend to him while bathing make yourself useful by scrubbing or brushing his hair. Regular pamperings, or massages can lead to the unlocking of Pleasured. Pleasured can be activated through Domination, but this is a safer way and won't end up in injury.

Your XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS will want to exercise regularly. It would be great to invest in small exercise equipment to keep him in the muscular condition you bought him in. Weights will do just fine. He will not need supervision for this activity either.

* * *

><p><strong>Commonly Asked Questions <strong>

Q: My XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS unit keeps lurking into dark corners and staying for long periods of time. Is this normal, or is something wrong with him?

A: This is perfectly fine. Your XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS is merely immersing himself in his element. Though, if he asks you to join him, you may want to be worried.

Q: I have an XEMNAS unit already. Is it safe for me to purchase an XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS?

A: If you have a XEMNAS acquiring a XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS should pose no problem. Make sure they both have equal attention. It's very unlikely that they will fight with one another. The most they could do is talk from time to time.

Q: Is it okay if my XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS keeps trying to force me into bed? He tells me I need to submit to him!

A: If this is unwanted and persists you may have to reset, or deactivate him. This is due to Domination. Perhaps you should figure out what's causing his demanding behavior. Maybe a companion is in order. We prescribe a RIKU if all else fails.

We hope you thoroughly enjoy your XEHANORT'S HEARTLESS

Disney/Enix Corporations


End file.
